In the Darkness
by Saotoshi
Summary: Three friends are torn apart and thrown into an adventure none of them saw coming. Riku, whose role is as varied as they come, grows and learns the most. This is the events of Kingdom Hearts, from his standpoint. WARNING: ONE GIANT SPOILER
1. Prologue

In the Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character herein, they are the respective owners of Disney and Squaresoft and all those other people involved in making Kingdom Hearts. I also do not own about 90 of the dialogue. Except the inner monologue stuff, that was all me. This will be the one, and only, time I put this disclaimer up, so please take note of it. Oh, also, before I forget, I must thank OKvoicetalent since it was his game script I used for the parts I was iffy on. It can be found at gamefaqs(dot)com(slash)console(slash)ps2(slash)file(slash)516587(slash)19972.

And, small (or not) note from the author, since this will be the one and only time (hopefully). First, it is the first of three parts. The next one will cover both Chain of Memories and KHII, and then the final one will be an original. Why did I do it this way? Because in order for the original to work, I had to have this background set up in the minds of all. And let me forewarn anyone wanting to follow this, while this one and probably the next one will be completely K-rated (K+ only to cover my behind in case there's something in here I've missed), the last one will be T because it WILL HAVE A SLASH PAIRING. Yes, you've been forewarned. I've done my job properly. Don't worry, there is a normal pairing one in the making...somewhere...

Second, please be kind. This first chapter is the only one that was not written between 11 o' clock on 2 November 2007 and half past 4 o' clock in the morning on 3 November 2007. There are sixteen chapters in all. So long as I get reviews, I will post them steadily, one every Friday, to give me time to work on the others, although I'm probably going to get started on the second one after I've had a chance to stretch my legs. In any case, please move on to the story (I apologize that this first part is shorter than the intro --) and I hope it piques your interest and brings you back next Friday!

Summary: When the darkness that has been consuming the other worlds across the universe comes to Destiny Island, three friends are torn apart and thrown into an adventure none of them saw coming. Sora, the hero, who will stop at nothing to get his friends back; Kairi, the damsel in distress; and Riku, whose role is as varied as they come, and who grows and learns the most. This is what happens to him along the way, when he strays from the Light.

* * *

Prologue

I knew she wasn't one to be trusted. A part of me knew this just as well as it knew that you were really my friend, no matter what. But that was a small part compared to the bigger, more prominent part that was hurt as I watched you through that window, talking with those two new friends of yours. _That_ part of me could easily believe the poison she was feeding me; ignore that small part of me that knew the truth.

_"Evidently, now he values them more than he does you. You're better off without that wretched boy."_

Maybe she was right…you didn't even seem to care that I'd searched for you everywhere. My leaving again made no difference whatsoever. If you never saw me again, would you even notice? Those were the thoughts running through my head.

_"Now, think no more of him, and come with me. I'll help you find what you're searching for…"_

Ha, showed how much she knew. You were what I'd been searching for. I loved Kairi dearly, she was like a little sister to me, and I wanted to find her as well, but you…

It didn't matter, I decided, allowing the fairy to take me back with her. If Kairi and I no longer mattered, then so be it. I'd find her on my own, and I'd become stronger than you, Sora. I'd show you that whether you were the Keyblade master or not, it didn't change the fact that you needed me…you had to need me…I _needed_ you to need me…


	2. Intermission 1

Author's Note: So, I apologize that this is a whole day late. I did more running around yesterday than I'd initially thought I was going to, and then work today kept me too busy to come update. And, I apologize for putting in a note after saying I didn't want to have one in every chapter. It just so happens that I forgot (and did not feel like going back and editing) to say that while most of the dialogue is true to the game, I have taken a few liberties with their interpretations and the thoughts behind them as well as the actions during that time. (Obviously, I wasn't going to basically tell you the game word for word, action for action. For that, go look up a game script/walkthrough).

* * *

Intermission 1

I felt bad bringing them the girl, the princess, Jasmine. Knowing what I had to and was going to do, and that it probably wouldn't be the last time, kept me from enjoying this new world of deserts. Maybe someday I'd return to Agrabah with you and Kairi and enjoy the sites, the shops, the wonders.

_"That smarmy vizier could've had 'em – if someone had stuck around to give him a hand."_

I glared over at him. Hades was his name. On another world, he was apparently a god. Hard to believe. You and Kairi would've had fun making fun of him and his blue-flame hair. "Hey, I did my part. I brought the princess, didn't I?"

_"__Jafar__ was beyond help, consumed by his own hatred." _Maleficent leveled a look at Hades before continuing. _"One should beware of letting it burn too fiercely."_

Hades held his hand up. _"Whoa, whoa, whoa.__ Lighten up. I'm as cool as they come, okay?"_

For some reason I'd yet to figure out, they all deferred to her. I knew she was powerful. She gave me the powers I needed to keep up my end our bargain, after all. But more powerful than all of them? I was torn between not trusting her as far as I could throw her, and feeling a sense of pride that for whatever reason, she'd chosen to ally herself with me. The latter worried me, it smacked too much of measuring my self-worth by what _they_ thought of me. I chose to stick with the former. I didn't want to become one of them or worse, a slave to them.

_"By the way, kid, have we got something special for you."_

"Huh?" I looked up as Hades addressed me.

It was Maleficent who spoke next. _"We had a deal, yes? You helped us, and we grant you your wish…"_

Over the table, an image of Kairi appeared. She was lying down, unconscious. It was so strange to see her lying so still. She was usually like you, Sora, full of energy and spunk. For a second, my heart constricted and I'll admit that thoughts of you were shoved aside for my concern for her.

"Kairi!"

_"Go to her. Your vessel is waiting."_

Vessel? What could she be talking about? Before I could ask, a man appeared. He had dark hair to his shoulders, a mustache and a hook for a right hand. His attire smacked of pirate, and if I hadn't been on edge, I might have laughed. He appeared to have walked straight out of the pages of a children's book.

_"Just remember,"_ he said, speaking in an accent I'd never heard before. _"This is no pleasure cruise. It won't be a pleasant voyage."_

I hesitated. I looked over at Maleficent and spoke the questions on my mind. "Why are you doing this for me? What's the catch?"

_"Catch? __What's__ the catch? __Silly boy."_She came towards me, smile on her face and I think that was the first moment I became slightly afraid of her. _"You're like a son to me. I only want you to be happy."_ She touched my face and everything in me wanted to run.

I shoved her hand away from my face, feigning anger to cover the real fear that was in me. "I seriously doubt that."

_"Believe what you wish. But lest we forget, I kept my end of the bargain."_


	3. Intermission 2

Author's Note: I hate to throw yet another one in, when I really wanted to have as little as possible. However, something has come up that I thought you all should be informed of. Turns out that my wonderful lappie is sick and the wireless is not working on it. For now, that's not too bad of a dilemma, but I'm in the process of moving back home where I'd need that feature. HP's factories in Cali were destroyed/damaged, so while I can get my lappie fixed for free, it'll take about a month to do so. I'm going to hold off until the beginning of December to send it out in the hopes that if I do have issues with updating regularly, it'll happen over the holidays when you'll hopefully be busy with finals and traveling and family to miss the updates too much. At least you have two more chapters after this that WILL for sure be on time before the lappie goes to be fixed. Thanks in advance for bearing with me and for reviewing! Smooches and lots of love!!

* * *

Intermission 2 

I fell asleep on the ship. I had meant to stay awake as long as possible. I didn't trust Captain Hook or any of his crew. And those creepy little Heartless just bothered me. To be honest, everything bothered me. I felt like I was watching a story play out, a story I was involved in, but where I couldn't do anything about what my character did or said. Which was ridiculous. I knew what I was doing, right? But did that make it better, or worse…?

In any case, I fell asleep in a small cabin with bunk beds. I'd been laying on the top, thinking, and next thing I knew, I was in a dream. A memory, really.

There you were, years ago, back when it was just you and me. The last day…

**"It's true! I saw it with my own eyes!" **Even back then, you always had this abundance of energy that drew me to you.

"You sure you didn't just hear it this time?" I knew you had a tendency of exaggerating things in your excitement. It never bothered me, though. If anything, it made me enjoy your company all the more.

**"What difference does it make? There's a huge monster in there, I tell you!"** You had this look that came over your face whenever you got like this. You were so adamant about it, and your face so determined, that I had to give in.

"All right. Suppose there really is a monster…" I thought for a moment. "Think we can beat it by ourselves, Sora?"

**"No problem. Let's do it!"**I never knew why, but you always had this faith in me. In us. That as long as we were friends, as long as we did it together, there was nothing we couldn't do. You gave me the confidence to believe the same.**"Listen! There! Can you hear it growling?"**

"Shh, quiet. We've gotta be careful."

Inside the cave, it was dark, as it always was. There was just enough light to see by. There was nothing there but the rock, the wind and us.

"See that? It was just the wind making that noise."

**"Aw, man. I wish it was a monster!" **That's when you saw it. How could I have forgotten about that? **"Hold on! What's that over there?"**

"A window, or maybe a door? It won't open."

**"Geez, is that really all that's in here?" **

Yes, that was. And at the time, the walls were blank, too. We hadn't met Kairi, so the two of you hadn't drawn your pictures yet. As much as I love her, I was jealous of the bond that grew between the two of you. She and I were friends, but it felt like the friendship you had with her was different somehow. It was probably why I teased you so relentlessly about it as we grew up. I felt sometimes that it would someday be that there would be no room for me.

"What do you expect in a boring place like this? Hey, Sora."

**"****Hm****?"**

It was a harebrained plan. A half-formed idea and the wishes of a child rolled into one, but I knew that no matter how stupid it sounded to my own ears, you wouldn't think so. You would love it as much as I did.

"When we grow up, let's get off this island. We'll go on real adventures, not this kid stuff!"

**"Sure." **Your excitement didn't quite match mine. I think I was disappointed some by it. **"But isn't there anything fun to do now?**** Hey, you know the new girl at the mayor's house?"**


	4. Intermission 3

Author's Note: Heh, whoops! Forgot yesterday. ;

* * *

Intermission 3

I found Kairi exactly as the image of her had shown her. Lying still, not moving. Even her chest was barely moving, and only after watching for long enough was I even sure that she was still breathing. We brought her onto the ship. How could she be like this and neither one of us had known?

For a minute, everything else was forgotten as I realized that our trio might permanently be broken. If Kairi didn't get better soon, there'd be a hole where she once was. Yes, I was jealous sometimes, but I loved her too much to want anything bad to happen to her. I'd never wished her ill, she was too good of a person for anyone to wish such a thing, or so my thinking went.

But where were you? How could you, who had a bond that I believed to be unique with her, not have realized that something was very very wrong?

I knew Maleficent was around. I didn't know how I knew it, but I did. "What's wrong with her?"

_"I__'m no__t__ sure, but it__ seems,"_ Maleficent said, coming out of the shadows. _"That her heart has been taken."_

"What?" I didn't even care how she had come to be here. Only the words she was speaking mattered. "You control the Heartless, can't you do something? Can't we just take another heart?"

She came over to me, putting a hand on my shoulder and seeming to not care when I pulled away. _"__Maybe that will work. While I look into it, why don't you try to get me a heart?"_

"I'll get one," I said.

She smiled at me, and it caused me to shiver uneasily. I didn't like the way she was looking at me. _"Good. The Captain has yet to leave. I'm sure you can catch him."_

I nodded and less than half an hour later, I was back on Hook's ship, though this time, I stayed on deck. I didn't want to sleep and dream or remember again. I was angry. Whether it was Kairi's condition, feelings from the dream earlier or the past, everything that was going on, or a combination of it all, I was frustrated and angry. The cause didn't seem important.

"What's that?" I asked Smee, pointing across the stars.

_"Oh, that's a Gummi ship,"_ he informed me.

_"I believe,"_ Captain Hook said, coming up behind us. _"It is the very same the Keyblade wielder is on."_ He said it nonchalantly, but he was really waiting to see my reaction.

"Really?" Keyblade wielder…it's what they all knew you as… Were your new friends the same way? Was that what made you think you were so much better than Kairi and I? Was _that_ what made us so easily replaceable? Would you even care, assuming you didn't already know, about what had happened to Kairi? "What's that coming up?"

_"Captain, I think it's that whale, Monstro!"_

Captain Hook pulled out a telescope and peered through it. _"Hm, so it is. And it's just swallowed that ship."_

I clenched my fists. Were you really on that ship? Could you survive something like that? I didn't want to care, to be worried, but I was. What if you could help save Kairi? Somehow, I convinced myself that all I really wanted was to see that you got what you deserved, but it didn't make sense that I wanted to check on you if that was the case. To tell you what I'd just found out and ask you to come with me to do something about it. So far, I was doing a bad job of fooling myself.

"Anchor here or do whatever it is you do to keep this ship of yours in one place," I ordered. I don't know what made me think I was anyone for them to listen to, but somehow, I knew that he would. Maybe it was because, at least for the moment, I had Maleficent behind me. "I won't be long. Wait 'til I return."

I didn't wait for an answer. I took one of his lifeboats and between it and my powers, I followed after what I believed was your Gummi ship. If I were honest, perhaps it was my last attempt to deny their words and take your side…to give you a second chance at making me believe in you…


	5. Intermission 4

Author's Note: I'm ready to break my laptop. Let's just leave it at that.

* * *

Intermission 4

I watched you come, holding that stupid Keyblade of yours with those two friends of yours. Yes, you were okay, but seeing them with you, seeing you with that blade that never seemed to leave your side, I didn't care anymore. You'd followed after the puppet boy. I wondered, were you genuinely concerned, or faking it? How could I be sure of anything that you did? A part of me hurt at thinking such things, of you of all people, but it just blended into the rest of the pain I felt at your betrayal.

**"Pinocchio, stop fooling around!**** This is no time for games!"**

"But, Sora, I thought you liked games." I couldn't keep the derision from my voice as I spoke up and finally made my presence known to you. Not that you would care. "Or are you too cool to play them now that you have the Keyblade?"

**"****Riku****!"**No, I didn't want you to say my name. The doubt started to creep in when you said my name. I was right in this. You had chosen the Keyblade and these strangers over Kairi and I. We weren't important enough to take precedence. **"****Wh****-****What are you doing here?"**

"Just playing with Pinocchio." That wasn't what you meant. I knew that. You knew I knew that. But I couldn't bring myself to say it just yet. I was being torn in two by my own conscience and I wasn't sure which way I was going to go. For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to admit that the reason I hesitated was because I knew I was going down the exact path I knew I should avoid.

**"You know what I mean! ****What about Kairi?**** Did you find her?"**

Kairi. Did you really care about her? Or were you just trying to convince me that you did? Convince yourself? I wasn't sure which one I wanted to be the truth. I felt that they were all the wrong answers. What if you really did care about Kairi, and it was just me that didn't matter?

"Maybe. Catch us and maybe I'll tell you what I know."

I grabbed the wooden boy's arm. You'd called him Pinocchio. Even as you called out, I knew I had to get away, if only for a few minutes.

**"Come on!"**


	6. Intermission 5

Intermission 5_  
_

_"Why do you still care about that boy? He has all but deserted you for the Keyblade and his new companions, after all."_

Her sudden appearance startled me. I hadn't expected her to monitor my every move, and the fact that she had bothered me. It was that annoyance that kept me from bowing down to _her_ annoyance.

"I don't care about him. I was just messing with him a little."

_"Oh, really?__ Of course you were."_ Her tone was indulgent, making it obvious that I hadn't fooled her, and that pushed me from annoyance to anger. _"Beware the darkness in your heart. __The Heartless prey upon it."_

"Mind your own business." She left me then, but I was still angry. Who was she to tell me anything about my own heart? She didn't know anything about me.

**"****Riku****What's**** the matter with you? What are you thinking? Don't you realize what you're doing?"**

Somehow, having you ask me the very same questions I'd been asking myself since before Agrabah made my anger boil over. I didn't think before responding. "I was about to ask you the same thing, Sora. You only seem interested in running around and showing off that Keyblade these days. Do you even want to save Kairi?" Yes…no…at that point, I don't think your answer would've mattered…

**"I do."**

Sure you did. The part that believed you started to resent Kairi for managing to keep herself among that which you valued. The part that didn't just got angrier. The pain and anger just mixed together and I believe that's the point where I could no longer turn back. I led you further into the beast's insides, where the stupid puppet boy had gotten himself trapped. Whether your concern was genuine or not, I knew you wouldn't pass up the chance to show off that stupid Keyblade of yours.

"You up for this?" I asked, indicating the parasite in front of us.

**"No problem. Let's do it!"**

"Hmph." That dream came back to me. It was like déjà vu, and it tore into me. Why couldn't things be like they were then? I fought alongside you, imagining we were back in that cave on Destiny Island, fighting your imaginary monster.

But, this wasn't your monster, it wasn't just you and I, and we weren't on the island. Moreover, no matter how much I wished for it, those times wouldn't return. No, you now fought with other friends. When the parasite released Pinocchio, I followed, not caring what whether you came, too.

_"Pinocchio!__Pinocchio!__ Please! Give me back my son!"_

I was holding his "son", unconscious in my arm. The part of me that would've once cared was buried beneath pain, anger and tons of insecurities. And somewhere in there, hate started to grow as well.

"Sorry, old man, I have some unfinished business with this puppet." I'd decided. I'd take his heart and add it to the growing collection Maleficent had going. It was only the fact that I hated not having control of myself, and Kairi that kept me from wanting to hand mine over, though with how much mine hurt, it was a tempting thought.

_"He's no puppet! Pinocchio is my little boy!"_

"He is unusual. Not many puppets have hearts. I'm not sure, but maybe he can help someone who's lost theirs."

**"Wait a minute. Are you talking about Kairi?"**

Oh, now you wanted to act as if you really cared. Now you wanted to make me believe that you wanted to help save her.

"What do you care about her?" I didn't stay to hear your answer. I didn't want to hear it. Instead, I turned and left, though a part of me knew you'd follow. You were stubborn that way. Always had been.

**"Hey, let Pinocchio go, ****Riku****."**

I didn't want to be on opposite sides. Why couldn't we go back? Why? Just the three of us; Kairi, you and I. If this puppet could help do that, what else mattered? I was no longer thinking straight. I just wanted everything to be okay.

"A puppet that's lost its heart to the Heartless…" I looked at you, urging you to understand where I was coming from. "Maybe it holds the key to helping Kairi. How about it, Sora? Let's join forces to save her. We can do it, together." We could do anything together, remember? I couldn't have been the only one to think that.

Rather than answer, you took a stance I had shown you back on the island. Back when you and I would fight with wooden swords. You saw what I failed to acknowledge about myself. I was too far gone. I took it as affirmation of _your_ betrayal.

"What? You'd rather fight me? Over a puppet that has no heart?"

**"Heart or no heart, at least he still has a conscience." **You looked angry at me. And perhaps a little disappointed. I ignored the disappointment.

"Conscience?" Was that that little voice that wouldn't leave me alone? That even now, I was mentally gagging? I didn't want to hear it anymore. I refused.

**"You might not hear it, but right now it's loud and clear. And it's telling me you're on the wrong side!"**

"Then you leave me no choice." _I_ left me no choice.


	7. Intermission 6

Author's Note: Not sure if anyone is even still reading this, which is why I've been slow in updating, plus life. But, whatever. Here's the next part, seven to follow in a few minutes. If anyone is reading this aside from myself, ENJOY! -Sao

* * *

Intermission 6 

I'd failed to get a heart, but Maleficent had been able to "look into it", as she'd said. Kairi's heart _was_ gone. And she knew how I could fix it.

"So, Kairi's like a lifeless puppet now?" Her face was so somber. I don't think I'd ever seen Kairi not smiling.

_"Precisely."_

"And her heart was…"

_"Taken by the Heartless, no doubt."_ The Heartless that she, in some way, controlled. To an extent, or so I'd been told.

"Tell me! What can I do?" I'd already lost you, perhaps forever. I couldn't lose Kairi, too. I didn't know what I would do if I lost you both.

_"__There are seven maidens of the purest heart." _Maleficent explained patiently. I was beyond questioning, beyond feeling any doubt or remorse. Whatever she said I must do, I'd do. _"We call them the Princesses of Heart. Gather them together, and a door will open to the heart of all worlds. Within __lies__ untold wisdom. There you will surely find a way to recover __Kairi's__ heart. Now, __I'll__ grant you a marvelous gift. __The power to control the Heartless."_

I accepted it. I'd use it and whatever other powers it required of me to get Kairi's heart back. Perhaps if I did…?

I looked over at her closed eyes and still face. "Soon, Kairi. Soon."


	8. Intermission 7

Intermission 7

"I didn't think you'd come, Sora." That was a lie. I knew you would. I'd expected it and planned accordingly. You gasped, surprised, and I wondered that it had been awhile now since we'd last spoken face-to-face like this. Especially considering how we'd used to spend all our time together. "Good to see you again." I wasn't sure if _that_ was a lie or not. Better not to inspect that too closely.

**"Where are Donald and Goofy?"**

The anger, ever near the surface, came bubbling up. I kept my voice calm. I'd always been the calm one, hadn't I? "Are they that important to you? More important than old friends? Instead of worrying about them, you should be asking…about her." I pointed over to Kairi, who you'd failed to even notice before now.

**"Kairi!"**

"That's right. While you were off goofing around, I finally found her." I sounded like I was trying to rub it in. I hoped I was. I hoped you at least still cared enough about her that it irked you that I'd found her first. I wasn't worried about losing her as Hook blocked your way.

_"Not so fast. __No shenanigans aboard my vessel, boy."_ Hook stood in your way, Mr. Smee and the Heartless surrounding you as well. My hand twitched with an urge to help that I quickly suppressed. I was getting better at ignoring those little ticks of conscience.

**"****Riku****, why are you siding with the Heartless?"**

Because you didn't care. I was alone. I was losing everything I'd cared about. I was afraid.

"The Heartless obey me now, Sora. Now I have nothing to fear."

**"You're stupid. Sooner or later they'll swallow your heart."**

That stung. You'd never seriously called me stupid. You'd never insulted me in anyway outside of teasing, and yet this was different. This was real. There was no taking back the words we said now.

"Not a chance. My heart's too strong." Even though you continued to break it, little by little. I repeated the words I'd said to myself to keep me going to you.

**"****Riku****…"** No, don't say my name anymore.

"I've picked up a few other tricks as well. Like this, for instance." I commanded some of the Heartless to appear in front of you. Distract you. I had to keep you from saying my name. "You can go see your friends now." I watched as you fell down into the Hold where we'd already thrown your new friends. I turned to Hook. "Let's get under way, already. And keep Sora away from Kairi until we're ready to land."


End file.
